A large number of products include particulate solids dispersed in a liquid, solid, or semi-solid continuous phase. Pigments are a very common example of solids that are dispersed in such a manner. Pigments are widely used in paints, inks, toners, colored pencil leads, cosmetics, and a number of other applications.
A large number of additives can be used to aid dispersion of the solid particles in the continuous phase, for example certain cosolvents, surfactants slip additives, block copolymer dispersants, and thickeners. These are generally selected for their affinity to the particle surface, which allows them to at least partially attach to the particle surface and in that way render the surface more compatible with the dispersing medium. Some, in particular slip agents, also tend to lubricate the particles so that they do not stick to each other. Thickeners, which reside mainly or exclusively in the continuous phase, increase the viscosity of the continuous phase so there is a kinematic barrier to particle settling. Determination of the most appropriate dispersant, slip additives, or thickener for a given formulation therefore, can be time-consuming. Further, despite the large number of dispersants slip additives, and thickeners available, there remains a need in the art for materials that can be used in a wide variety of different systems, including liquid and semi-solid systems.